The prior art discloses a variety of post-medical treatment apparatus or post-operative care devices, which help patients recover after undergoing treatment such as surgical procedures and the like. For example, a patient that is treated for a broken arm may use an immobilizer to help the bone heal. Similarly, a patient treated for a condition on their midfoot or heel may undergo surgery and require crutches to facilitate a full recovery on the affected foot. Yet, the prior art is devoid of post-operative devices that adequately address the needs of certain categories of patients that have undergone rhinoplasty; more specifically, the prior art seems to inadequately address the needs of a prescription eyeglasses wearer that requires surgical treatment in the nose area and must therefore use their prescription eyewear after the surgical procedure.
That is, when an individual who wears eyeglasses, otherwise known as spectacles or more generally eyewear, undergoes surgery on the nose to change its shape or improve its function, the patient is typically forced to wear certain bandages that will protect the nose while it heels subsequent to the surgery. However, during the post-operative period when a bandage or even a cast may be commonly employed over the nose area, it may be desirable to either avoid wearing glasses, or wear certain types of glasses that do not have a bridge. Of course, in the latter case, the wearer is required to purchase different glasses for the weeks or months of recovery. In the former case, avoiding wearing glasses may be prohibitive to a patient that wears corrective or prescription eyewear.
Moreover, once the bandage or cast is removed, patients are often advised not to use eyewear directly on their nose for weeks, even months, after surgery because avoiding eyewear on the nose area typically prevents potentially shifting of any nasal bones that may have been fractured during the surgical procedure.
Accordingly, patients that must wear their glasses after undergoing such procedures often find themselves having to wear uncomfortable nose-guards that often include a headband and a nose piece that holds the glasses in front of the wearer. These devices are often uncomfortable to wear and thus undesirable, primarily due to the pressure from the headband that compounds on the discomfort of their healing nose. Thus, while some solutions require purchasing a new set of eyewear, other solutions require the wearer to be generally more uncomfortable.
Therefore, there exists a previously unappreciated need, and an inadequately addressed problem, requiring a system and device for lifting an eyewear frame bridge away from the face to allow a patient requiring or desiring to use glasses to fully recover post-operation. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.